Grim Tales of Stalag 13
by Commander3428961
Summary: (Final and strangest of the 'Stalag 13 before Hogan' series). A crisis down below, results in the leaders of that realm, sending their families up above. But, a greater conflict calls the children to service. They become, willingly, prisoners of the Germans


(Welcome to the first installment of my Stalag 13, before Hogan crossover universe. May suck, Grim Tales fans may not know much about Hogan's Heroes. Nor Hogan's Heroes fans, about Grim Tales. I'm sorry. Especially, if the story sucks).

(Edinburgh, Scotland. November 3, 1939.)

A young boy stood, facing the mountains. A scythe in his hand, and a book under his arm. He had brown hair, and soft blue eyes. He was training. He sliced waved his scythe, aiming at the trees and cutting them down, easily. His book, was the Scottish Air Force code book. He was interrupted, by a blonde girl, around his age. She bad black eyes, and was dressed in a green Victorian era like dress, and high heels.

She said to him, "Brother, it is time." She looked to the mountains, "Our training, must complete. We must be off." She looked back at her brother, "The enemy, shall not wait forever."

The boy replied, his Scottish accent thick, "Aye. The enemy is rather impatient." He placed his scythe, into a bag on his back, "Must be off then." He walked with her, off to their training camp.

(Training camp). The siblings met with a friend, upon arrival. This friend was a tall woman, long black hair, pale skin, and black eyes, similar to the blonde girl's. She was sweating, practically through her shirt. The siblings walked up to her.

The brother asked, "Rough day, huh Marceline?" He handed her a water bottle, "I warned Ye, the minute we got on the boat, my countrymen train their soldiers roughly. Ye should have heeded my warnings."

Marceline said, out of breath, "Yeah. I should have. You guys are brutal." She took a drink from her water bottle. She said, "Well, you're the boss around here. Thanks Junior." She turned to the blonde, "'Sup Minnie?."

Minnie replied, "The time for war is upon us. I don't see need for social chatter." She looked to her brother, "But I shall agree. My brother is a citizen of this land. He is leader, for the duration of our stay here."

A voice behind them said, "Yes, he is!" A woman rushed up behind Junior, and hugged him. She had long red hair, green eyes, and the Asian skin tone. She said, "It's how he got us here, in the first place." She kissed his cheek, "His kindness, is one of the main reasons I love him."

Two more people came up. One was a woman, dressed in an American WASP uniform, with long black hair, and red eyes. The other, was dressed in a white, 'old west' style outfit. Cowboy hat, boots, gloves, belt, the whole thing. He had short blue-ish hair, and was wearing a mask. It covers most of his face, other than one of his green eyes.

The cowboy said,in a thick Texas accent "Hate to break up your moment with your boyfriend, Chi, but Churchill wants us." He looked to Junior, "Personally."

Junior sighed, "Alright, thanks Warden." He motioned the others forward.

Churchill read their files. He says to them, "Your names, places of birth, and interest for joining this Air Force, shall be required." He looked to Junior, "You first."

Junior stood up, "GJ Grimskull. The J is for Junior, the G is a family name. I.." He looked down, "I can't tell Ye. It's.. Odd." He looked Churchill in the eye, "I was born and raised, right here in Edinburgh. My mother, an American raised me, back and forth between our family home and Edinburgh. I was however, mainly here and consider myself a proud citizen. I desire to serve my country, and defeat the Krauts."

Minnie stood next to him, looking at Churchill, and speaking in an English accent, "Minnie Grimskull, younger sister of Junior by one year, from London. Our mother raised me, between our home and London, and I was a paper girl before coming here. I desire to be beside my brother, and no conflict, no matter how vast, shall separate us."

Next, came the WASP, "Mimi Utonium, from Ohio. I enlisted, as I desire to serve the Allies. Despite being an Itlian-American, I can't wait for the US to get involved. I feel the need to serve here."

Chi came up next, "My name is Chi. American citizen, of Japanese decent, from Connecticut. I came, as I desired to stomp out evil, in Europe." She hugged Junior again, "And, this man is my love. I refuse to be separated from him."

The others all sighed. They loved Chi, especially Junior, but some times.. She went too far. Gushing over her boyfriend, in front of the British Prime Minister? She couldn't control herself, sometimes. Especially, when she and Junior were in the bedroom.

Marceline rolled her eyes, then saluted Churchill, "Marceline Abadeer, from Canada, Sir. I came here with my friends, and heard what Hitler was doing. I want to help stop him."

Finally, Warden stood up. He gave his salute, "Eletros Walker, nickname 'Warden,' from Texas. My nickname is Warden, as the men in my family have been wardens, of our family's prison Texas, since the year 1800." He looked to the others, "I may not have been friends with them from the beginning. I met them, but slowly got to know them. They're my best friends now. I desire to enlist, as I am a.." He slightly blushed, "Stickler for the rules. The Treaty of Versailles is a set of rules, and Hitler has gone against it. That must stop."

Churchill smiled. He finished reading their files, and put them down, "Well, everything seems in order. However, I can't assign you to combat." As the young soldiers had disappointed looks on their faces, Churchill explained, "Because I'm sending you somewhere, where your talents will be far more useful." The young recruits began to have inquisitive looks on their faces. Churchill continued, "Behind enemy lines, volunteers will be sent to spy on the Germans. As you know, Hitler's scientists are advancing in weaponry of mass destruction. They tend to place it in POW camps in hiding, as they know we will not bomb POWs, nor destroy our own people. So, we will need people behind enemy lines, to destroy them. Can you do it?"

They looked at each other seeing uncertainty, yet willingness. They said in unison, " Yes Sir."

Churchill gave them their ranks. Warden, Mimi, and Marceline were all Corporals. Chi, was a Sergeant. Minnie was a Staff Sergeant. Junior, who'd been named leader of their unit, was a Captain. The agreed on the name of their unit. The 'Underworlders.'

Their plane was getting ready to launch. Their plane was a troop transport, with a skull painted on the left side. The plane's name was, 'the Reaper's Strike.' They went inside the plane, as the RAF finished it up.

The six young recruits showed their true forms. Junior was all bone, with the sole exception of the brown hair embedded in his skull. Looking like his father.

Marceline became paler, and two little bites appeared in her neck. Her teeth, became sharper, like knives. Like the creature she was. A Vampire.

Mimi's skin became red, and two large black horns protruded from her head. Her eyes became red as well. Her hands, turned to lobster-like claws.

Chi's skin became charcoal black, her face became chalk white, and from her head sprouted four horn-like pointed parts. Like her father, Aku.

Warden's skin became pale white, and his hair became like flames. Other than that, his appearance didn't change.

They couldn't show their true forms, in front of their mortal associates and comrades. They had to do so, when it was only the six of them.

They remembered the day they were sent to Britain.

(Flashback).

The Underworld. The place when certain souls go when they die. Due to a conflict in the mortal world, caused by German dictator Adolf Hitler, souls were overflowing. The leaders of the Underworld were waging war on each other, for control of the souls.

The Big Five (or rather four with the recent death of HIM) gathered in the Reaper's castle. Grim wasn't present, as the duties of the Reaper were never ending. This crisis, was increasing that.

The other leaders, the Reaper's wife, Mandy. The Shogun of Sorrow, Aku. The ruler of the Nightosphere, Hunson Abadeer. The Warden of all ghosts, Walker.

They all agreed to send their children away for their safety. Aku's daughter, Chi, was already packed, to go anywhere. Mimi, the daughter of HIM, who'd been a willing friend and servant of the family Grim, was packing. Abadeer's daughter, Marceline, was packed, and playing her guitar. Grim Junior and MinnieMandy, the children of the family Grim, were keeping order. Eletros Walker, son of Walker, stood there.

Mandy said, "You're all headed to Junior's homeland." The others looked confused, "I raised him, back and forth. Tell 'em."

Junior said, in a thick Scottish accent, "Aye. I was raised in this castle, and in my homeland. I always pestered Dad, to take me to the mortal world. One day, he did. Took me to Scotland. I soon fell in love with the culture, and was registered as a citizen." He looked to the others, "I'm sorry I didn't tell Ye all earlier."

Mandy nodded, "You're all headed to Scotland for your safety. Specifically, Edinburgh. Scotland's capital city, and Junior's home town."

The other Underlords were preparing for it, and said their good byes. Mandy, when she and her children were alone, gave her son an old-style, American revolver.

The Queen of the Underworld said, "I'm going to skip over, the unnecessary speech. If you want to prefer greater conflict, or at least give your bonehead father a moment to breathe, you can do something. Either, help end the upcoming war or.." She smirked, "You'll have to kill Hitler." She looked to them, "Can you do that?"

The children, looking at each other with concern, understood their mother's wishes. They looked to her, nodding in confirmation.

They were soon sent off, and gained mortal appearances. Boding with the others over the course of months. Then, when hearing about Poland, decided to enlist.

(Flashback over).

However, another man came onto the plane. It was Churchill. They got ready to fight, but Churchill said, his hand raised, "It's alright. I know. I'm old friend of Junior's father." He placed a hand on the young Reaper's shoulder, "I know that your father wants you to be safe. But know that this mission, while dangerous, is the one furthest from the battlefield. However, it is a job that is the highest level of servitude to the people of the world." He looked around, "I can tell you're all comfortable, with your chain of command. I mean no pressure on you, but we must keep in mind, that if you fail.. We risk the victory of the Third Reich."

The six of them saluted, and yelled, like real soldiers, "Yes, Sir!" Then, changed back to their mortal forms, and got ready to fly their newly finished plane.

(German airspace).

Junior flew the plane, just a few miles away from Berlin. He said to his friends, "So, we're all agreed?"

Minnie said, "Aye, my brother. We all hath agreed on your ideals."

Marceline said, "We keep in mortal forms around our fellow POWs, and when it's just us, or we want to scare the crap out of the Krauts, we go into our true forms. Simple enough."

The others placed in their agreements.

The plane was shot down, by German artillery.

They were captured by the Gestapo, and taken to Stalag 13.

They were checked out, by Colonel Klink. Who spoke, "You are all now, Prisoners of War. If you are not referred to by rank, then you will be referred to by surname." They looked at each other, deciding rank was best. Klink looked at Junior, "Your papers, say you're a Captain. You look a bit young to be a Captain."

Junior, hence forth referred to as Captain Grimskull, said, "Well, perhaps the Scottish army thinks deferent, than the German army." He snickers, "Especially, because we don't make men named Klink in positions like Colonel."

Klink asked, "What was your mission? We brought you here, after shooting you down. But I can tell, that unlike the rest of your unit, Captain, you and your sister are not the ordinary prisoner. What were you doing?"

Captain Grimskull replied, "We were planning to kill Hitler."

Klink yelled, "Oh! You are one of those! Those who DARE, to threaten the life of our Führer. Well, now you will never get that far. You are now, one of my prisoners." He looked at the files, "You Captain Grimskull, are now officially Senior POW officer." Klink walked away.

Grimskull muttered to himself, "Churchill said the Americans could get involved, any day. Might as well be in charge until then." They dug tunnels, and began their operation.

Years later, while Junior would be relieved of the Senior POW, he would always be it's highest ranking Scottish prisoner. Only one other prisoner, would know of his and his friends Underworld secrets.

Junior said, "When the war's over, who knows what'll happen."

(Okay that's all.)


End file.
